


Hobby emeryta

by euphoria814



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Retired Harry Potter, Retired Severus Snape, Retirement, drobinka, maleństwo, radość, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Poranek w rodzinie Potter-Snape.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Chemistry labs: Tie your hair back. Wear lab coats. No shorts allowed. Safety goggles. Good walking shoes. Wear only certain kinds of socks. Don't sacrifice safety for modesty.  
> Physics Labs: If you got long hair you might want to tie it back.  
> Geology Labs: Here's a rock you can lick
> 
> 2.10.2016 r. 20:00
> 
> // oglądałam Focus TV - Zakazaną historię; ten odcinek z wampirem pokazującym się na cmentarzu i po prostu nie mogłam.

Harry rozłożył mugolską gazetę przed sobą, szukając wzrokiem jakiegoś ciekawego artykułu do porannej herbaty. Jego wzrok padł na pierwszy nagłówek, który rzucił mu się w oczy. **Wampir na cmentarzu Highgate**. 

Ktoś pokusił się nawet o całkiem nieostre zdjęcie wysokiej, mrocznej postaci, chowającej się w ciemności. 

\- Mógłbyś przynajmniej zmienić szatę na jakąś bardziej... - westchnął, kiedy Severus usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu.

Jego kochanek uniósł brew, czekając zapewne na jakieś wyjaśnienie z jego strony. Odwrócił jedynie gazetę, żeby Severus mógł doczytać nagłówek. 

\- W zasadzie po co tam chodzisz? - spytał. 

\- Bluszcz i mandragory, dziko rosnące – rzucił Snape krótko. 

\- Może, skoro obaj jesteśmy na emeryturze, znalazłbyś sobie inne hobby? - zaryzykował Harry. - Całe życie zajmowałeś się eliksirami. Może czas na coś nowego? - zaproponował. - Co jeszcze lubisz. 

\- Fizykę – odparł Severus. - Ale Hightgate ma ciekawe pole... 

\- Okej... - wtrącił pospiesznie Harry. 

\- Moglibyśmy obaj zacząć zbierać skały – zaproponował Severus ku jego zaskoczeniu. - Ale Highgate ma złoża... 

Harry nie mógł nie westchnąć. Mugolscy dziennikarze straszyli wampirem, którego ponoć widziało coraz więcej osób. 

\- Więc co? - spytał, nie bardzo wiedząc na czym stanęli. 

\- Jeśli zapolują na wampira, ukryjemy w czasie pełni Lupina w jednej z krypt w Highgate – stwierdził Severus nieporuszony.

Zaczynał podejrzewać, że Snape miał już nowe hobby. Uwielbiał straszyć mugoli.


End file.
